United Stars
The United Stars of the Snailian People is an interstellar federal republic and a founding member of the Galactic Nations. It is the first, and thus far, only, state to reign over the unified snailian species. One of the dominant powers in the Known Galaxy, the United Stars is a leader in the applications of space technology including ship design and FTL engineering. It is the most prolific exporter of valuable gemstones and minerals and Snailian craft work is considered some of the finest in the galaxy. Since the Awakening, the United Stars has contributed greatly to art and philosophy, emphasizing individuality, the nature of the soul, reviving and reworking traditional Snailian abstract artwork and and music of the agrarian and urban culture variety. Etymology The name of the country refers to both the federal system of government that governs and the original and dominant species which it was formed for. History The United Stars was formed in 2636, by unifying the various snailians states that had emerged over the centuries after the first ships left Pulatec. For the first several decades the new superstate spent much effort on internal affairs, trying to maintain stability between the culturally and politically diverse factions under its umbrella. Contact and trading with the Earth Federation was the Snailian's first foray into the interstellar community. Several of the Snailian planets, including Pulatec, were rich in the mineral mythril, which was needed for FTL travel, and the United Stars grew wealthy from its mythril trade as a result. Expansion was brought to a halt in 2773, after the Zehir Nation destroyed the Grand Temple on Pulatec, then refused to made amends, leading to hostilities which soon devolved into warfare. A failure to prepare the military and a lack of unity within the United Stars resulted in a catastrophic defeat which dealt a severe blow to the Snailians rising power. Before they had fully recovered, the Dark Age turned the nation into countless factions and the United Stars collapsed. After the Dark Ages, Wooshootu Bazel, the only surviving member of the United Stars military leadership, gathered the remnants of the US space fleet and declared his intention to restore the government. Acting as interim leader, Bazel rallied the unprotected and desperate worlds to his cause, finally laying he foundations for a new government of which he was elected as the new president. Bazel flexed the re-established United Stars' power by sending a military expedition into the Kingdom of Knotar to expel the Kuhneebo Conglomerate, thereby establishing the United Stars as a regional power. The United Stars grew and prospered unopposed, until it began reaching beyond its immediate territory. The struggle over systems along travel routes came to a head in the Far Space War, which the Snailians won against Knotar. A breakthrough in FTL jump drives created by Snailian engineers during the war revolutionized space travel, and further solidified the United Stars into single state. In 3107, the US went to war with Knotar again over seized assets, entering an alliance with the Verandi Empire. The two soon came to oppose each other however, and the Snailians grew closer to neighboring the Kaladian Empire. After the Suidas Plague killed 10% of the population in 3122, Snailians began migrating to space colonies en masse, prompting a greater emphasis in high quality space technology. Snailian culture underwent a profound shift which discouraged superfluousness and idleness. Public service became mandatory and arts and religion were discouraged. Many planets introduced strict laws to regulate the lifestyles of the citizenry. The United Stars took an active interest foreign politics, several times brokering peace agreements between Kaladia and Verandi and playing an important role in making Earth a Permanently Neutral Zone. Improved relations with the Triple Alliance and Izeran Empire, coinciding with deteriorating relations with Kaladia over colonizing issues, spawned a cultural revolution in the United Stars leading to the Snailian Awakening in the late 3400's, which saw the rise of religious and philosophical movements as a backlash against the political and social norms of the day. Among the leaders of the movement was Azcapo Tzalco who became the US president and under his leadership the United Stars was a founding member of the Galactic Nations and joined in the Freedom War which overthrew Kaladia. Government The Unites Stars has a tri-part government on the national level, separated into Executive, Legislative, and Judicial branches. The Executive branch is headed by the president, who oversees the nation and conducts foreign policy. The legislature of the US is the House of Planets, which passes laws and oversees the national budget. The judicial branch is the Supreme Court and its lesser courts, which act as the final appeal court and determine the validity of laws in relation to the Snailian Constitution. The president is elected by all citizens of age every 9 years by the US calendar (8.6 years internationally). The president must be at least 30 years of age, be a citizen all their life, and have lived in the United Stars for the 12 years. Once elected, the president takes residence in the Great Dome, the presidential home on Coatlel. The president is the head of government, responsible for enforcing laws, creating and carrying out policy, and conducting relations with foreign states. Foreign Relations Economy Military Infrastructure Culture Demographics Territory Trivia Category:Nations Category:United Stars